


[卡带]逃跑失败后被关进了狗笼

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[卡带]逃跑失败后被关进了狗笼

 

昨晚没有拉上窗帘，清晨柔和的阳光投射到眼睑上，阿飞在光线的刺激下迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。

卡卡西安静地躺在他的身边，他还没有醒过来。今天他起得好像比平时要晚一些……阿飞小心翼翼地挪开他搭在自己腰上的手，轻手轻脚地坐了起来。

他已经不记得自己有多久没见过阳光了。卡卡西在出门前会为他穿好拘束衣，帮他戴上眼带，等他回来往往已经是深夜，阿飞一天里大部分的时间都是在寂静的黑暗中度过的。嘴里塞着口球没办法发出声音，他只能在心里默默地唱歌解闷，自己和自己进行着无声的对话。

虽然现在还没出现什么异状，但是他觉得这样下去迟早有一天他会变成一个疯子。

那一天已经距离不远了。

卡卡西平时对他极尽纵容，除了把他拘在家里以外从未有过什么粗暴的举动，可是阿飞能够感觉到，他是不介意他疯掉的，他甚至怀疑卡卡西心里其实觉得他疯了更好，只有那样他才能彻底对他放心。

他知道卡卡西温柔的表象下掩藏着一种令人胆寒的冷酷，他会做他认为正确的事，不管阿飞怎样哭闹哀求，他会心疼、会难过，但他不会改变自己的决定。

他没办法违抗卡卡西，可他不想被他活活逼疯……

阿飞怔怔地凝视着那一线灿烂的日光，忽然下了床急急忙忙地套上衣服往玄关跑去。他的脚步又轻又稳，赤着脚踩在地板上几乎没有发出任何声音，也没有惊动卡卡西。

我只看一眼。他在心里默念着，我只打开门往外面看一眼，然后，然后他就回去。对，只是这样，偷偷看一眼的话，就算卡卡西知道了也不会生气的……

门没有上锁，他转动门把，轻轻推开了门。早上刚下过一场小雨，一开门，夹杂着湿润水汽的凉爽微风便扑面而来，带来了一股清新的草木香气。前庭的野草长得很高了，卡卡西一直没有打理，草丛偶尔还会摇摆着动一动，看样子里面藏了不少小生物。阿飞对这种自然风景不感兴趣，看了一眼就不再看了，他将目光投向了更远的地方。街上热闹的人声顺着风飘来了一些，男人、女人，步履蹒跚的老人，以及被父母牵在手里，蹦跳着走路的孩童，他好像有好久好久没见过这么多人了。

奇怪的是，这种场景诱发的只有他的负面情绪。右眼一阵抽痛，疼得心脏都跟着紧缩起来，他漠然地注视着一派繁荣的街景，那些一无所知地欢笑着的人们让他没来由的产生一股隐秘的恶意。

看着真让人烦躁。

不过，烦躁归烦躁，本来只想看一眼就回去的，可是现在他一点都不想回去了。

他不想再被关回卡卡西的房间。

他想……

阿飞握紧手掌，身体因为过度的兴奋轻微战栗着，迫不及待地朝着门外的世界迈出了一步。

一股大力钳着他的肩膀把他拖了回去，他的后背撞上了另一个人的胸口。他慌乱地回过头去，和身后的卡卡西对上了视线。卡卡西弯起眼睛对他微微一笑，轻言细语地问：「阿飞，你要到哪里去？」

他看起来一点都不像是生气的样子，然而阿飞在见到他笑容的那一刻就开始不由自主地发抖，脊背上也渗出了冷汗。

门在他背后合上了。

「我……我……」他下意识地想撒谎，但是在卡卡西冷静得仿佛毫无感情的目光下，他紧张得连一个字都吐不出来。

不能说谎，谎话只会让他更加生气，最好的做法应该是……

「算了，你不说我也明白。」

卡卡西垂下眼眸淡淡地瞥了他一眼，他握着阿飞肩膀的手加重了力道。阿飞痛得轻微瑟缩了一下，他表现出的恐惧一部分是真实的，一部分则是伪装出来的，他本能地知道怎么做才能博得卡卡西的怜爱与欢心。

卡卡西轻轻踢了踢他的膝弯，阿飞顺从地跪下去抱住了他的小腿，用脸蛋磨蹭着他的手掌去讨好他。卡卡西挑起他的下颚，微凉的指尖抚过他破损的嘴唇，他盯着阿飞的眼睛，若有所思地说：「需要给你一点教训。」

阿飞张嘴含住他的手指，像吃奶的婴儿那样啧啧吮吸着，轻柔地在他指尖舔来舔去，同时仰起头祈求地望了过去。被他用这种小动物一样湿漉漉的黑眼睛可怜巴巴地盯着，卡卡西总会心软。

然而这次他不为所动，抽回手揉了揉阿飞的头发，让他自己脱光衣服，随即蒙上了他的眼睛。

他按下阿飞的头，强迫他钻进了一个狭小的铁笼。笼子里的空间非常有限，阿飞必须蜷起身体才能勉强待在里面，他的后背紧贴着冰冷的金属，在这种天气里被冻得瑟瑟发抖，蜷曲的手脚也很快感到了酸痛。最让他不安的是，笼子的后半截似乎削掉了一块，做成了一个倾斜的特殊门板，将他弓起的腰部和臀部严丝合缝地卡在了外面。

「这是为大型犬准备的狗笼，不过要装下一个成年男人果然还是很勉强啊……」

卡卡西的声音听起来似乎有些苦恼。他往笼子上盖了一块黑布，严严实实地挡住了被囚禁在里面的那个生物，然后轻松地将笼子单手提起，往门外走去。

「这么想离开的话，就满足你吧。」他说。

什么……？

阿飞呆住了，他花了不短的时间才理解了卡卡西的意思。

他不要他了，他要丢掉他。

强烈的恐慌和不安瞬间将他击溃，他发出了一声凄惨得不似人类的尖叫，崩溃地大哭起来，拼命挣扎着想去撞击笼门：「不要！不要丢掉我！卡卡西……卡卡西！我错了，我再也不跑了，你别不要我……」

可是他被牢牢固定在笼子里，根本动弹不得，就像一个被图钉穿透身体的活标本，只能绝望地期盼着命运的垂怜。不知道卡卡西走了多久，他把他重新放在了地面上。阿飞含糊不清地哭叫着哀求他，不停地向他认错道歉，他没有理会他，把他独自丢在这里，脚步声逐渐远去。

「卡卡西……别走……卡卡西……」

阿飞小声哭了一会，他以为已经不会有比这更让人难过的事情了，但是蒙住他双眼的深色眼带突然透进了一点微弱的光线。

有人揭开了盖住笼子的黑布。

对方发出了一声惊疑的轻呼，听着像是个男人的声音，接着阿飞感到有双手开始肆无忌惮地揉捏他卡在笼子外面的屁股，和卡卡西完全不同的粗糙手指撑开他的穴口，毫不怜惜地捅了进去。

「啊！……滚开！别碰我！」

已经被调教得熟透的了身体违背阿飞的意志，顺从地接纳了他。男人的手指增加了一根，两指并拢在他的后穴中快速地进进出出。阿飞的胸膛急剧起伏着，他没办法回头，看不见侵犯他的人的脸，只能像条狗一样蜷在狗笼里抬高屁股接受陌生人的玩弄：「停、停下来……滚开……」

手指抽了出去，阿飞刚刚松了口气，就感到一个灼热的硬物接替了温热的手指，挤开穴肉一口气插了进来。

「……啊啊啊！」

居然被卡卡西以外的人……他们算什么东西！恶心！恶心！恶心！去死！去死！去死去死去死去死去死去死！

阿飞空荡荡的胃里一阵翻腾，哇的一声断断续续地呕出了一股接一股的酸水。他趴在自己的呕吐物里哭得满脸都是眼泪，随着男人的抽插被撞得上气不接下气，一边哭一边不停地叫着卡卡西的名字：「卡卡西……呜呜，卡卡西……别丢下我……」

笼门咔哒响了一声，忽然被打开了，阿飞被他揽住腰从里面拖了出来。他手脚并用地想要从他身下逃走，男人却抓着他的脚踝把他拉进怀里，扯下他的眼带，当着他的面解除了变身术。

「卡……卡卡西……」

阿飞呆呆地望着他，又环顾四周，发现这里仍然是卡卡西的家，他并没有被扔出去，高高提起的心顿时落回了原地。他眼睛一眨，眼泪就再次滚落下来，小声呜咽着紧紧搂住了他的脖子：「我错了，我再也不跑了，你别不要我……」

「我永远不会不要你。」卡卡西伸手回抱住他，吻着他被泪水沾湿的脸颊，一点点舔掉了他溢出的眼泪，「不能让别人发现你，我不在家的时候，你不能泄出查克拉，不能出声，不能活动，最重要的是绝对不能动用你的眼睛。如果你被其他人发现，他们会杀了你。真到那一步，我会赶在他们之前亲手了结你的性命。」

所以，他会一直留在卡卡西的身边，直到他死。

……太好了……

阿飞主动抬起腰套弄他的阴茎，喘息着去和他接吻：「那样的话，等我死后，希望你能吃掉我的尸体……我知道我不好吃，但是，我想……」

想和他合二为一，让他的血肉滑下他的食道，融入他的身体，永远和他在一起。

「好。」卡卡西答应了他，他总是很纵容他，除了放他外出以外什么条件都肯答应。他含住阿飞的嘴唇，在他下唇的那道伤疤上轻轻舔了舔，「你怎么可能不好吃，你会是这个世界上最美味的东西……【——】。」

他叫出了一个陌生的名字。

不是阿飞，而是另一个名字，总觉得有点熟悉，好像在哪里曾经听过。

究竟是在哪里……

沉迷在卡卡西的亲吻中，阿飞的意识越来越涣散，餍足的身体变得懒洋洋的，不愿继续去翻找那些久远的回忆。

算了，反正也不会是什么非常重要的东西。

 

 

 

 

 

End

 

 


End file.
